Anders
by Lucasz
Summary: Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire sur les personnages que j'aime bien. Je ne sais pas combien je ferai de chapitres ni ce que je mettrai dedans mais je ferai en sorte que chaque chapitre puisse être une conclusion histoire de me prémunir contre un arrêt de fanfic intempestif. En espérant que ces petits morceaux d'histoire vous plaisent.


Plic,

plic,

faisait l'eau qui gouttait dans le sceau en fer. L'eau ou la pisse ou le sang, il n'en savait trop rien et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le savoir. La tête dans les mains, il somnolait sans parvenir à s'endormir depuis près d'une heure, assis contre une colonne de sa clinique. Pouvait-on vraiment appeler cet ancien entrepôt "clinique" ? A cela non plus, il ne voulait pas de réponse. Il fallait vivre au jour le jour et arrêter de se poser ce genre de questions car rien que songer à l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait allait en le décourageant. Il y aurait toujours des malades, toujours des blessés, c'était un travail sans fin, et il y en aurait d'autant plus que les templiers durcissaient leurs mesures pour débusquer les mages. Ce matin encore, on lui avait amené un garçon que les templiers avaient frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle sa magie pour se défendre. Il n'y avait pas eu de magie, bien sûr, sinon il serait au cercle en ce moment ou mort si il s'était changé en abomination.

Plic.

C'était lui qui gouttait depuis qu'il cherchait à dormir, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant qu'il ne l'ait remis sur pieds. Parfois il les voyait, dans ses rêves, les patients qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Avant il voyait davantage ceux à qui il avait pu venir en aide, leur rêvait la vie qu'ils avaient retrouvé, mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient déserté ses pensées. Désormais il n'y avait plus que ceux qu'il avait été incapable de sauver. Lïa dont il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, le vieux Gregoran dont le poumon avait été perforé quand un voleur l'avait fait chuter dans les escaliers sur la place du marché... Face à ce genre de maux, même sa magie était souvent impuissante, fatigué qu'il était d'en user sans répit. Quand arrivait un cas aussi grave à traiter dans l'urgence, il ne pouvait généralement pas faire grand chose de plus qu'essayer de gagner du temps ou apaiser la douleur. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se lancer dans un sortilège assez puissant pour endiguer le mal et il n'était pas en mesure de se procurer du lyrium pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Plic,

plic,

plic.

Il serra davantage ses genoux contre sa poitrine, essaya de chasser le son de ses oreilles et les visages accusateurs de derrière ses paupières. Il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il se repose, il ne pouvait rien faire en l'état, pas après une journée comme celle-ci, il n'y pouvait rien. Plus il chercherait à se justifier auprès de sa conscience, moins il trouverait le repos, c'était un cercle vicieux. Voilà que le gamin se mettait à gémir. Il abandonna ses vaines tentatives pour trouver le sommeil et se leva, le dos tout ankylosé d'être resté appuyé contre la pierre. Avec la pénombre, la nuit avait aussi apporté de la fraîcheur à la clinique et, en passant, il constata que la fièvre de la petite Hélia était tombée. Au moins une bonne chose cette nuit. C'était grâce à ces petites victoires qu'il gardait foi dans ce qu'il faisait. Si il pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne... Le hoquet de douleur qui provint de la table où était allongé le garçon lui serra la gorge et il ravala difficilement sa salive. Son agonie était terminée et il s'en voulu de s'en sentir soulagé. Demain ses parents reviendraient, car il n'autorisait personne à veiller auprès de ses patients, il n'aurait qu'à leur dire qu'il était mort dans la nuit et ce serait fini. Ils mourraient souvent dans la nuit, quand il n'y avait plus personne pour les regarder.

Plic.

Il attrapa l'anse du sceau et le sortit de sous la table. Il grinçait en se balançant tandis qu'il le portait jusqu'à la grille d'égout rouillée à travers laquelle il jetait eaux sales, linges irrécupérables, excréments et peaux de pommes de terre. Il entendait de l'eau courir au fond du trou béant. Sans doute débouchait-elle dans la mer ou les égouts la crachaient-ils dans un quelconque coin de la basseville. Aucune idée et aucune envie de s'en préoccuper tant qu'elle lui garantissait que rien ne resterait à pourrir sous sa clinique. Il entendait toujours quelque chose goutter de la table, mais quoi que ce fut, le sol en terre l'avalait aussitôt. Il pourrait dormir maintenant. Avant d'aller s'allonger sur sa paillasse, il fit un par un le tour de ses endormis. Quand il s'étendit enfin sur son lit de peaux et de foin, le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà.

Les pieds de la table métallique hurlaient tandis qu'il les traînait sur le sol. De temps en temps, il changeait la configuration de son espace de travail. Il en arrivait toujours à un moment où il ne pouvait plus supporter d'allonger quelqu'un en pensant que c'était à ce même endroit que d'autres avaient été convalescents, morts ou opérés avant lui, alors il changeait l'espace. Une tentative comme une autre pour briser la monotonie de son quotidien qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. La lanterne devant sa porte éclairait faiblement les alentours et il mit un moment à apercevoir la femme qui se tenait dans l'ombre sans oser entrer. La première chose qu'il vit d'elle, ce furent ses pieds nus qui dépassaient dans la lumière, tournés vers l'intérieur, ses longs orteils crispés dans le sol de terre et de poussière. Il la vit et elle vit aussi qu'il l'avait vue alors elle s'avança timidement et sa démarche maladroite lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon que l'on promène par la dos, sa tête basse ballotant entre ses épaules. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et quand elle releva la tête, il vit à travers la masse de ses cheveux sales et emmêlés des yeux d'animal apeuré qu'elle essayait de faire parler pour elle car ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait, ou du moins, il était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit à cette distance. Il laissa là ses projets de réaménagement et essuya ses mains couvertes de rouille et d'eau savonneuse à son pantalon, tentant de se composer une expression aussi avenante que possible.

Il en avait parfois, des cas comme cette femme, des pauvres gens à qui on avait parlé de lui quand on ne savait plus trop quoi en faire, que quelques âmes à qui il restait un peu de pitié ne voulait pas voir crever sous leur nez. Ils arrivaient tous de la même manière, seuls et perdus, se sachant indésirables mais ce raccrochant aux dernières paroles de bienveillance qu'on avait eu envers eux comme à un miracle. Ils espéraient un miracle. Mais Anders tenait une clinique, pas un hospice, et il ne pouvait accueillir tous les pauvres ères de la basseville chez lui. Un soupir lui échappa et il inspira profondément quand il comprit qu'elle n'était sans doute ni blessée ni malade. Il faudrait li dire que non, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, qu'il ne faisait que soigner. Il faudrait sans doute la jeter dehors plusieurs fois, ils étaient tenaces, ils s'accrochaient, et il n'avait personne pour l'y aider ce soir.

_ _Que voulez-vous ? Vous êtes malade ?_

Elle lui répondit dans le silence de ses lèvres frémissantes, y ajouta ses doigts, entre ses lèvres, et tapota ses dents jaunes du bout de l'ongle. Elle n'avait pas davantage relevé la tête et il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait son regard et cherchait tout autant à l'éviter. Elle ressemblait aux autres mais pas tout à fait, celle la devait être un peu dérangée. Elle lui sourit et il sourit en retour, un peu crispé et pas très en confiance. Il avait horreur de ce genre de situation et surtout à cette heure là. De jour, il y avait toujours du monde à la clinique, du mon de qui avait intérêt à ce qu'il ne lui arrive pas d'ennuis et qui était prêt à le défendre au besoin car face à ce genre d'ennemis, il se sentait démuni. Son bâton n'était pas loin, il pouvait la menacer pour lui intimer de partir, de toutes façons il n'allait pas tarder à fermer les portes, mais il s'en savait incapable. Un bruit sur sa droite les fit sursauter tous les deux, mais ce n'était qu'Oswyn qui s'était réveillé. Sous ses paupières qui papillonnaient encore, ses jolis yeux allaient d'une personne à l'autre en essayant de transmettre des informations à son cerveau embrumé. Peut-être lui pourrait-il l'aider. Oswyn c'était un brave garçon qui travaillait comme apprenti charpentier sur les docks, il avait un peu plus de vingt ans et encore un visage de gosse. Là où même un médecin aurait été obligé de lui amputer le pied après que cette poutre le lui eu broyé, il avait pu le lui rendre et même si il n'était pas encore apte à marcher de nouveau, il le serait d'ici quelques jours. Une semaine dans le pire des cas. C'était le genre de gars qu'il aurait aimé compter plus souvent parmi ses patients, aussi égoïste que ce soit.

La fille sur le pas de la porte s'était détournée d'Anders pour le regarder lui et il le vit déglutir péniblement. A l'évidence, il n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui face à ce genre de cas désespérés mais il se redressa sur ses coudes et lui fit signe de quitter les lieux.

_ _Si v'n'avez pas b'soin d'un soigneur tout d'suite, vous f'riez bien de r'venir d'main._

Un soupir de soulagement et Anders hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires d'Oswyn avec toute la conviction dont il était capable dans l'instant. Peu, il fallait bien le dire, mais depuis les quelques mois qu'il était arrivé à Kirkwall il avait appris à ne pas tendre la main à tous les miséreux au risque de se faire dévorer le bras. Et parfois pas uniquement au sens figuré. La femme sembla prendre quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information et fit un pas en arrière en entortillant fébrilement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

_ _L'est tard m'dame_, insista Owyn, et elle finit par s'en aller, disparaissant à reculons dans l'ombre de sa démarche mal assurée.


End file.
